


just a dream

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy hadn't told him about the time loop kiss. And now, she might not get the chance.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was set straight after 7x09 and before 7x10. Also, I wanted to write Jemma fangirling over Peggy but couldn't find a way to fit it in, which I'm sad about. Maybe in the future I'll write a fic about those two meeting. Anyways, this fic was so hard to write because I want Daisy and Sousa to get a happy ending. But my initial idea was for them to not have a happy ending. So, I'm glad that I changed it. It physically hurt me to write Daisy hurting, so yeah. Hope you'll enjoy! The song here is "Just a Dream" by Nelly.

She should’ve acted on it. Should’ve told him how she feels about him. Now, she might not get that chance. Ever. She kept thinking about him. About herself. About them. What they could be. But when she opened her eyes, after the time loops, in her bunk, she knew that the kiss was only just a dream. Even if it was real to her, even if she didn’t want it to be a dream, he didn’t know. And now, _now_ , she could feel her heart breaking.

After Daisy and Coulson, and the rest of the team broke the time loops, they jumped to 1956. They didn’t know how or why. The Chronicoms’ hidden ship was blown up. Coulson was already on his second LMD body because of it. And the countdown hadn’t started for 2 days. So, Daisy, Coulson, Sousa and Jemma went to scout the area, while Mack, Deke, Yo-Yo, May and Enoch stay in the Zephyr.

Turns out, they had landed near SHIELD’s East Coast Division. In hindsight, Daisy should’ve realized that they would run into Peggy Carter, and that meant watching Sousa hug the woman he’s probably still in love with. Daisy could feel the pool of jealousy in her stomach, knowing that somebody’s got her square. But he’s not exactly _hers_ , is he? She never told him about what happened in the time loops, about the kiss or his _impressive_ speech. Yet, she had hoped that even though she didn’t tell him, he would feel the same. Guess she was wrong.

Now that they’ve travelled back, down the road to his _time_ , his _present_ , his _home_ , would he come back? To her? Or would he stay? With _her_? Did she read the situation wrong before? Was he not as _into_ her as she was with him? She was riding on a high after that kiss, and now, it’s like she’s stuck in a basement, with cement running through her veins again. She should’ve told him. Should’ve listened to her heart. Now she’s watching Sousa and Peggy Carter being _chummy_ with each other (granted, it was just a hug. Friends hug, _right_? They’re _just friends_. Right?).

She missed his fingers running through her hair. The way it did back in the barn. Just the two of them. Well, it would’ve been better if they weren’t drugged, and she wasn’t half-dead, or tortured, or _you know_ practically torn apart. But it had been comforting. Warm. He had been solid. He stayed with her back in ’76, and throughout the time loops.

Now, she saw his face at every turn when they walked to Peggy Carter’s office, and how he would look _so_ proud every time Peggy talked. She could only hope that he knows how he’s the only one she yearns for. Before she met Sousa, she would say that she longed for Lincoln. But that was different. Lincoln’s gone. And the survivor’s guilt she felt, it would always be there, but it had subsided. The love she felt for Lincoln was now a dull ache in her heart. It wasn’t the fire she felt when they were together. She would always love Lincoln, but not the way she did before.

It felt like payback. For keeping the kiss a secret, for keeping it to herself. He’s so _easy_ to love. The love she felt for Sousa was _wild_. Because it wasn’t the sparks flying kind of love like Ward or Lincoln. It slowly burns. From inside out. And she couldn’t believe that she’s admitting that she _loves_ Sousa. How could she already _love_ him? But she does. That’s something she couldn’t take back. The realization sunk in. Watching him with Peggy Carter, the strong woman who built SHIELD, how could she compete with _that_?

Guess her love for him wasn’t enough. She went through heartaches before, so, why does this one hurt her soul? She wished that he would just grab onto her and kiss her. She should’ve known that he hadn’t moved on from Peggy Carter. He did say there were people he wished he could say goodbye to. And obviously, Peggy Carter’s the first one on the list.

He seemed to be out of reach for her, now. She wished that she could’ve give him everything. Right after the time loops. She should’ve initiated _something_. And she hoped, _prayed_ , that it wasn’t just a dream.

“Daisy. Daisy?” Sounded like Sousa’s voice. But why would he be calling her name?

“Earth to Daisy? Do I have to check you? You’re still recovering. I knew you should’ve stayed in the Zephyr.” Accent. Doctor. _Jemma_. Oh. She was lost in her thoughts and had started to daydream.

“Wh-what? Sorry.”

“Director Carter was asking if you’d like to take a seat? You look pale, Dais.” Coulson said.

“I—umm—no, it’s okay.” But then Daisy realized that they were all sitting down. And she felt like such an _idiot_.

“Daisy. Here. Take my seat. I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Sousa. And when he said things like _that_ , being so _gentlemanly_ , her heart dropped. Because she’s in love with this honest, thoughtful man, and she didn’t want to stop falling. _Frack_.

“I—umm—okay.” She relented. “Thank you.”

As she moved to sit down, Sousa placed his warm hands on her elbow to guide her, ensuring that she wouldn’t suddenly collapse on him. Once she’s sat, he stood right behind her. The warmth oozing out of him and she soaked it all in because she thought that this would be the last time she would be in his presence. She didn’t think she would recover from _this_ heartache.

Jemma knew something’s off. Daisy tried to remain calm and collected, but Jemma’s her best friend. _Of course_ she’ll know.

“Director Carter, is it possible if I have the room? I _really_ think that I should check Daisy. She wasn’t in the best state as of late.” Jemma politely demanded.

“Of course. What happened, if I may ask?”

The room was silent. Nobody knew how to explain it. Daisy was prodded, experimented on, a part of her, that makes her _her_ , was also somebody else’s now.

Sousa spoke up, anger written all over his face and voice. “Something horrible.” He looked at her. His eyes softened immediately; concern seeped out of him. “Daisy. You should be resting. Especially if you’re not feeling 100 percent.”

“I’m okay. I promise.” Daisy didn’t know what to make of that. He cares about her. Like he did in the time loops. And she’s confused. _Does he feel the same?_

The three of them filed out of the office into the conference room nearby. Director Carter made sure that nobody was around when they came in.

“Alright. Spill.” Jemma insisted.

“What?”

“You. I know you’re healed. Yes, you need more rest. But this isn’t about the barn, is it?” She paused. Daisy didn’t know what to say. “It’s about Agent Sousa, isn’t it?” Well, _damn_.

“I—” One look at Jemma, Daisy knew that she would call her out if she lied. “Yes. It’s just—in the time loops,” she took a deep breath, before whispering, “We kissed.” It’s out. She felt relieved. “And now, seeing _them_ —I mean would he join us to the future? Or would he stay?”

“Do you want him to come with us? Or stay here?”

Daisy sighed. She knew her answer. But voicing it out loud would make it real. It would make it _out there_. She didn’t know if she’s ready for the implications. Yet, deep down, she knew there’s only one right answer. “I want him with me.”

“You actually think he would be anywhere other than where you are? _Daisy_. He stayed with us when he could’ve left in 1976, remember?”

“Yeah, but that’s like 20 years into the future for him. Now. He—he’s in his time, Jemma. Why would he come with us?”

“Because of _you._ ” Jemma stated, as if it was a fact.

“Me?” Daisy asked incredulously.

“Yes, you. You didn’t see him when you were unconscious. He wouldn’t leave your side. Wouldn’t shower, or even _change_ out of the bloody clothes he was in. He _carried_ you from the barn while drugged and with one good leg, for goodness sake. He’s as taken to you as you are to him. All you have to do is tell him that.”

Huh. Daisy didn't know about _that_. She knew that he stayed with her when she fell asleep after May and Yo-Yo came back from Afterlife. But before that, when she woke up, he was with the others. She thought he had stayed behind in 1976. Seeing him in that blue button-up shirt with her team, she was shocked.

“I’m in love with him.” Daisy muttered. “Jemma. I think I found my own Fitz.”

“You certainly have. Now go and tell _him_.”

“I’m scared.”

“What? Why?”

“He could hear me.” Daisy answered. And then, the both of them burst out in laughter. She felt like a teenage girl with a huge crush on an older guy, and she’s talking about him with her best friend. The difference was, she knew that this was no ordinary crush. That it’ll stick. And if he let her, she would want to try. A proper relationship. _That’s new_.

“Hey. We heard laughter. Everything okay?” Daniel asked. His eyebrows were furrowed together in worry.

“Yeah. Everything’s okay. Did we get everything we need?” Daisy replied.

“Mmhmm. Come on. We should head back to the Zephyr.” Daniel declared.

“ _We?_ ” Daisy couldn’t help it. _Was he really coming back with her?_

“Yes, hold on, Daniel. You’re going with them? To the future? Don’t you want to stay here? Come home?” Peggy questioned.

“This isn’t my home anymore, Peg.” Daniel smiled at her.

Peggy nodded. “I see. Well, it’s good to know you’re alive and well.”

“Hmm. Say hi to Steve for me.” Daniel said.

“Will do.”

With that, the four who came, left together. Daisy felt better. And she also felt stupid. _Of course_ Peggy Carter was taken. _Why_ she and Daniel broke up, she wouldn’t know. _Seriously_ , Daniel’s so _easy_ to fall for. Well, another woman’s loss is her gain, she mused.

Once they were in the Zephyr, and the countdown had started, she settled in her bunk. Thinking through the events of today.

_This isn’t my home anymore._

She _really_ needed to talk to him. As she stood up, and opened the door of her bunk, she was met with Daniel’s raised fist, _he was about to knock. He was coming to see her_. She marveled at that.

“Daniel, hey.”

“Daisy. I—you called me ‘Daniel’.”

She blinked. Didn’t even realize that. “I guess I did. Is that okay?”

“It’s _more_ than okay.” And _damn_ , he looked so earnest that she just wanted to slam her lips onto his. But they needed to talk first.

“What-what did you mean back there? When you said that it isn’t your home anymore?”

“I—well, after everything since I joined your team, I felt more at home here than I did back in the ‘50s.” He paused. “Well, the technology, I still need to get used to. But everything else, it—I feel like I belong here.”

The words _with you_ left unspoken. So, Daisy tried a different route. “Daniel, in the time loops, something happened.” She gazed into his eyes, took a deep, _deep_ breath, before continuing. “We kissed. Or, well, I kissed you. And in another loop, you made a speech about how people like me are your favorite kind of people. And how people like me should have someone there to pick us back up whenever we slam into a brick wall. And you—you said—well, you sort of—”

“I offered to be that someone for you?” He said softly.

“Yeah. Yeah. You did.” She smiled. “It was a _really_ good speech.”

“Hmm. Before or after you kissed me?”

“Oh this was before. Yeah.”

“Hmm. Since I don’t remember our first kiss, do you think you could remind me?”

She laughed, and she saw how his eyes lit up at the sound. _Damn it. She’s in love with such a dork_. “Sure. It went something like this.”

She edged closer to him, slowly bringing her lips into his. And once they’ve collided, she felt safe. Taken care of. This kiss was gentler than before. It was longer too. After they broke apart, he dove back in, like he couldn’t get enough. She smiled into the kiss.

“ _Daisy_. My home. It’s you.”

“Good. Because you’re mine.”

Daisy couldn’t believe it. Even though they hadn’t said those three little words, it was already implied. _This is real_. She reminded herself. _Not a dream. Not this time_. And she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that 'Friends' quote just snuck up on me while writing, woops. Thanks for reading!


End file.
